


My Baby Sister

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [12]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bullying, Dragons, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: How does Hiccup react to finding out his little sister is being bullied?





	My Baby Sister

**Author's Note:**

> You and Hiccup are siblings in this one- shot.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (M/N)= middle name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**My Baby Sister**

**For** ******clarinetgirl301** ** **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are** **14** **, Hiccup is** **16** **. Has both parents.**

**************************

"You'll never be as good as Hiccup."

"You pig!"

"Get outta here, pig!"

Their chants echoed in your head. You covered your head as they kicked your sides.

"Storm, the chief is coming!"

"Hurry! Get out of here! Run!"

You sat up as Stoick, your father, and Hiccup, your older brother, walked by.

"(Y/ N), what are you doing on the ground?" Hiccup asked, sticking out his hand.

"I tripped," you lied, taking his hand and stood up.

He smiled. "My clumsy baby sister," he teased.

You gave a closed eyed smile, rubbing your hand on the back of your head. "Hehe, that's me alright."

"You alright?" Stoick asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you trip. Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah. Well, uh, yeah. Um, I- I'm alright, dad." Storm, the boy who bullied you, stood hiding behind a barrel, running his finger across his throat. Daring you to tell the truth.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes slightly and looked behind him. Storm ducked. He turned back to face you. "Are you alright, (N/ N)?"

"Uh, yeah. Perfectly fine! Hehe. Fine. Just fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing wrong. Everything is fine," you rambled. "Well... gotta go. Bye!" You ran off at your top speed towards home.

"Hey, sweetie," Valka greeted.

"Hey, mom," you panted, closing the door behind you.

"Did you have fun with your friends?"

_What friends?_ you thought to yourself. "Yes," you answered.

"That's good, sweetheart. Can you help me with dinner?"

"Of course, mom."

****************

"That was great, Val!" Stoick bellowed, finishing his dinner.

"Thanks, Stoick. (N/N) help me though."

"Well, thank you, too, (N/N)," he thanked, kissing the top of your head as he walked by you.

"Thanks, sister."

"You're welcome, brother, dad." You quickly put your plate away and said, "Goodnight!" as you rushed to your room.

"(Y/ N), wait!" Hiccup called, but you slammed your door shut.

************

"Brat!" A punch to your stomach.

"Worthless!" A kick to your knee. You collapsed to the ground.

"Ah!" you cried out.

"Shut up, pig!" Storm laughed, kicking you hard in the ribs. Nothing broke, luckily.

You grunted.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted, kicking the back of your head.

"Ouch!"

"Aw! I hurt the little baby! What's the baby gonna do? Go crying to mommy and daddy? Or maybe to her big brother?" they teased, talking like you would to an infant. They threw small rocks at you. All you could do was curl up in a ball.

"(Y/ N)! (N/ N), where are you?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!" you called. "Ouch!"

"I told you to shut up, whimp!" Storm frowned, punching your eye.

"(N/ N)!" It was closer now.

"Guys, run! Hurry!" The kids ran off.

"(Y/ N)! My Gods, what happened?" Hiccup asked, hopping off Toothless and running to you. He placed your head on his lap. "Who did this to you?"

"N- no one," you muttered. "I- I t- tripped and fell d- down the hill." The lie was somewhat believable since you had rolled down the hill. That's how the others reached you in the first place.

"There's no way rolling down that hill would cause this much damage to you, (Y/ N)."

"Well it did," you lied again. You slowly sat up and smiled. "Let's head back. Shall we, big brother?"

He sighed, "Okay, baby sister." He climbed on Toothless before helping you get on behind him. You wrapped your arms around his chest and held on tight. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Okay. Let's go, Toothless." Toothless leaped into the air and flew calmly back to Berk.

Toothless flew in through Hiccup's bedroom window and landed softly on the wooden floor.

"Thanks, Hic. See you tomorrow. Bye!" you called over your shoulder, dashing out of the room before he started to question you.

"Goodnight, (N/ N)," he said, quietly, knowing you couldn't hear him.

You put your back next to your closed bedroom door and slid down. You silently cried yourself to sleep.

An hour later, Hiccup knocked softly on your door. No response. He opened the door slightly and saw you laying down next to it. He chuckled quietly to yourself before he saw tear stains on your face. His smiled vanished and he carried you to your bed. He pulled the blanket over you and kissed your forehead.

"Who's hurting you, (Y/ N)? Who is hurting  _my baby sister_? I'll find out. I'll stop them. I promise." He kissed your forehead again before exiting the room, leaving the door ajar.

*************

"What's the surprise?" You asked, trying to see past the blindfold Hiccup put over your eyes.

"Nah uh. No peaking, silly girl," he laughed, readjusting the blindfold.

You laughed with him. "Come on, tell me."

"Nope. Just be patient, we're almost there." He suddenly a turn to the right, making you stumble. "Sorry, (N/N)," he apologized, setting you upright before returning his hands to your shoulders and guiding you somewhere.

"We've been doing this for hours!" you whined.

"It's been five minutes!" he laughed. "And you've done nothing but beg me to tell you your surprise!"

"But-"

"You know, if I tell you the surprise- it won't be a surprise."

"Fine," you laughed. He was mostly silent as he continued guiding you somewhere. "You know," you stated after a few minutes if walking, "you could have just set me on Toothless and we could have flown there."

"True. True. But that would contain less suspense for you."

"True. True. But we would get there faster."

"True. True. But where's the fun in that?"

"True. True. But- while it's fun for you- it's not fun for me."

"Aww, come on, (N/N), admit that your enjoying this."

Your responding thoughts made you frown. Of course you were enjoying not being beaten up and bullied by Storm and his crew. This was a Hell of a lot better than that. "Fine. I am."

"What's wrong, (N/N)?"

"Nothing, big brother."

He knew you were lying, but didn't push it. "Okay, baby sister. Whatever you say. Just remember you can always come to me if you need anything-  _anything_  at all."

"I know that, big brother."

"Good." He stopped. "Now, we're finally here."

"Yes! Finally!" you tried to remove your blindfold but Hiccup stopped you.

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?" You whined.

"No." He paused. "NOW!"

You threw the blindfold off and gasped at the dragon in front of you. It was a night fury! It was a light shade of black but still black. Her eyes were an ocean blue and she bounced up to Toothless, rubbing her head against his.

"H- Hic- Hiccup," you stuttered, speechless.

"I found her last week. She was injured by a Whispering Death. We patched up her leg and she can move around but it'll still be a while before it's fully healed."

You held your hand out before she let you pet her. "She's beautiful."

"She's yours."

"Mine?" You asked, looking at Hiccup.

"Yes. I know you don't have a dragon and I know you will take good care of her, so she's yours. She doesn't have a name yet so you can name her."

"How about, um, (D/N)!"

"(D/N), hmm, I like it. It's a lovely name, baby sister."

"You know, I'm not a baby anymore. I may be younger than you but I'm not a baby."

"I don't care. You are- and always will be-  _my baby sister_."

"Can't you call me 'little sister' instead of 'baby sister'?"

"Nope."

"Awe!"

"Now come on. Time to head home." You both got on your night furies and raced home.

*************

Thanks to (D/N), you got less beatings, but the bullies sometimes followed you until you landed, then beat and teased you.

Sometimes you'd come home with a black eyes or a bruise on your neck or face or hand. Your family would ask you what happened but you always said you just tripped or ran into something. Your mom and dad (Valka and Stoick) would tease you lightly about being clumsy and Hiccup would narrow his eyes, keeping quiet.

You schedule was simple: wake up, feed (D/N), eat breakfast, fly as far away in an hour as you could, play with (D/N), eat lunch, play some more, maybe make something from what you found lying around, return home, get a beating if you didn't get inside fast enough, hide in your room until dinner, eat dinner, head to bed, and repeat the cycle over again the next day.

Day after day. Week after week. Month after month. But- minus the beatings and name callings- you enjoyed it. You wished you could spend more time with your family, but it was a small price to pay to keep them safe.

You knew Storm might hurt Hiccup if he found out- maybe your mom too. He wouldn't dare hurt the chief though. So you kept quiet about it. Storm had threatened Hiccup's life before, even yours.

Your birthday passed, a month later Hiccup's passed (so your 15 and Hiccup is 17), and more days passed. Nothing too special or too different. Except you didn't get any beating on your birthday or Hiccup's or any holidays. But they were much worse the following day.

While Hiccup seemed suspicious, he never confronted you about it. Until today.

"(Y/ N)," he said through your closed bedroom door.

"Come in, Hiccup," you said, staring at the ceiling as you laid fully clothed on your bed.

"Hey," he muttered, leaning over you with a crooked smile.

"Hello, Hiccup," you said, with no emotion.

His smile vanished. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"(Y/ N)," he warned.

"I said nothing. Everything is fine, Hiccup," you said, bitterly, before standing up and walking to your open window.

He sighed and suddenly turned you to face him. "What happened to you, (N/N)? We use to be so close. We always shared secrets, never keeping anything from each other. You use to smile and laugh all the time. Your eyes use to shine with happiness. Now you never smile, your eyes were empty, and you always push everyone away. Who's doing this to you? You can tell me, (N/N). I'm your older brother, you can tell me anything."

You kept your emotionless mask on. "I can't tell you. But- but maybe someday I can."

He sighed, "Okay. Just-" he stopped.

"Just?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

You didn't say or do anything. Instead you waited for him to leave.

"Well, goodnight, baby sister." He kissed your forehead.

"Goodnight."

He noticed you didn't call him 'big brother' and was saddened, but still walked out of your room.

"I love you, baby sister," he whispered, on the other side of the closed door.

"I love you, big brother," you whispered.

Neither of you heard the other. But a single tear slipped down both of your cheeks.

***************

You curled up in a ball as the kids kicked you repeatedly.

"Pig!", "Trash!", "Worthless piece of dragon waste!" they shouted, snickering.

They had fun- for some unknown reason- inflicting pain upon you. And you let them, knowing you were too weak to fight them off.

You had told (D/N) to go home right before they started punching and kicking you.

"HEY!" a voice suddenly shouted from above. "STOP THAT!"

"Oh no. RUN!" a kid yelled. They took off running as Hiccup jumped off Toothless and grabbed Storm by the collar. The other froze and watched the scene before them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY SISTER?!?!" Hiccup shouted.

"N- n- nothing," Storm stuttered, shaking with fear.

"It doesn't look like it. TELL ME THE TRUTH, BOY!" When Storm didn't answer he punched him in the face a few times.

"H- Hiccup," you muttered, tugging on his pant leg from where you laid on the ground. Bloodied, beaten, and broken. "It's n- not his f- fault."

"(Y/ N)-" he started.

"No. Not his fault," you murmured. You eyes closed and your head rolled to the side.

Hiccup dropped Storm yelling, "(Y/ N)! WAKE UP!" He knelt down next to you and shook your shoulder. "Wake up, (N/ N). Wake up."

You shot up in a sitting position, but fell backwards as your forehead bonked against someone else's.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch, (N/ N). That hurt," Hiccup joked, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah! No kidding!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, all joking and messing around gone.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were crying in your sleep. Saying something about being it 'not being his fault'. Who were you talking about?"

Your face flushed red. "Oh, n- nothing. N- no one. It was nothing."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't push the matter. "Okay. Goodnight." He turned to leave.

He stopped.

Your hand was reached out, pulling on his sleeve. Stopping him from leaving.

"Yes, (N/N)?" he asked, turning back to face you.

"Um, can you, uh, stay with me? J- just until I fall asleep. Please?" You asked, looking at the floor.

"Of course," he smiled, kindly, laying down next to on the bed. "I'll always be by your side when need be. Just ask." He kissed the top of your head and hugged you as you fell asleep next to your big brother.

*************

"Run," Storm whispered loudly, for dramatic effect. It worked. "Run before I kill you now."

Shaken up, you did a crab walk backwards ((if you know what that is)) before standing up and running as far away from that place as possible.

You had five minutes to get home before Storm and his crew came after you. If you could make it home in five minutes- you would live. If you didn't- you would die.

Four minutes- you could see the outskirts of the village.

Three minutes- you began to grow tired.

Two minutes- you could see you house. You smiled, hopeful.

One minute- a monstrous nightmare landed in front of you. Storm jumped off. You fell to your knees and slid past him and his dragon.

You rolled once before standing back up, using the momentum to drag you forward.

Almost there... almost there.

A hand wrapped around your arm and jerked you to a stop.

"Thought you could get away, huh (Y/ N)?" Storm laughed.

His 'puppets' dragged you to him and held your arms out to your side. You were defenceless once again.

"Worthless!" He punched your gut. You gasped, hanging you head down. "Pig!" He punched you again. "You-" he kicked you in the shin, "don't deserve to-" another punch, "live." He grunted as he punched you in your eye. That would leave a mark. He panted, hands in fists. "Let her go, boys. Time to make our leave." They dropped you and climbed on their dragons, flying away as they left you on the ground.

You eventually limped inside and locked yourself in your room.

"(N/N)! Dinner time!" you heard your mom call. You ignored it.

"(N/N), dear, it's time for dinner!" your dad called. You didn't move.

You stayed on your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. A small breeze flew through your open window, making your (H/C) hair sway slightly to the side.

"(N/N)," Hiccup called, knocking on your door. "(N/N), it's time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry. Eat without me."

"Are you sure?" he asked through the closed door.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." He left.

You sighed to yourself and rolled over. You wanted so badly to be with your family. Like the old days. The ones filled with smiles and laughter and happiness.

You wanted to tell Hiccup that you were being bullied. You wanted him to put an end to it. You wanted to smile and play with your big brother again. You wanted the bullying to end. And the only way to have that happen without anyone getting hurt was to leave.

You pack up two sets of clothes, your inferno, and a few other things in a bag and prepared to leave.

"Come on, (D/N). This is goodbye."

You wrote a letter and left it on your desk before climbing on (D/N) and flying out your open window.

*************

"(N/ N)," Hiccup called, knocking on your door. "(N/ N), do you want to go flying with me and Toothless?" He got no answer. "(N/ N)?" he asked, opening your bedroom door.

He looked around, but found neither you or (D/N), but he did find a note on your desk.

_Dear Hiccup, mom, and dad,_

_I love you all dearly, but I can no longer stay._

_As I'm sure Hiccup has noticed, I have been keeping a secret. An important secret._

_I have been getting bullied nearly every day for a little over a year now. I know, I should have told you, but they threatened to kill someone very close to me._ _So I couldn't._

_All that aside, I'm running away. I want the bullying to stop but I don't want anyone harmed. So this is my only option._

_I'm with (D/N) so don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I might come back home in a year or so._

_Don't worry about me._

_Love,_

_(Y/ N) (M/N)_ _Haddock._

Hiccup stood there, eyes wide as he took in the written words.

He knew something was wrong! He just knew it! But why would (Y/ N) keep this from him? Why would his baby sister not trust him enough to keep her and this  _special person_ safe? Who was this  _special person?_ Her crush? Did she have a crush?!?! Who was he?

Many questions swam around in Hiccup's mind but one thing was certain: He had to get (Y/ N) back.

****************

"(Y/ N)! (Y/ N)!" you heard, about ten minutes after you took off.

"Oh great," you muttered, having (D/N) fly faster.

"(N/ N)! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

"Don't stop, girl," you said, to (D/N).

Sadly, Toothless was slightly faster and they eventually passed you.

Suddenly, Hiccup jumped on (D/N) and had her just hover in the air. He had set Toothless' tail to automatic. It was a new setting Hiccup had recently made.

"(Y/ N)," he sighed, relieved, pulling you into a hug. "Thank the Gods I found you."

"Hic-"

"Why?" he cried. "Why did you leave me? You could have just told me! You didn't have to leave! Don't leave me! You're  _my baby sister_ , don't leave me!" He was crying. Hard.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Please don't leave, (Y/ N)! Please," he begged in between gasps of air. "I will do anything! Anything! I will never leave your side! I will take care of those bullying you! I will do whatever you want me to! Just please don't leave!" By the end of his little speech, he was holding your shoulders at half of his arm's length.

"But-"

"I will protect you and the one who is very close to you, (Y/ N)! I promise! Just please come home."

"Okay. I- I will." You were slightly confused before you realized, he didn't know he was the one close to you.

"Yes! Thank you!" he sighed, relieved once again, bringing you into a minute long hug as the dragons started to fly back to Berk. To home.

"By the way," he started, a few minutes later, sitting back on Toothless, "Who is the person whom is close to you? Is it a boy?"

You giggled, "Yes. It's a boy."

His face fell slightly. "Do- do you l- love him?"

You giggled again. "Yes. I love him very much. But not the way your thinking- if you are thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Does that even make sense, (N/N)?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes it does."

"Who's the boy? How long have you known him? Do I know him?"

You giggled. "Oh, you know him very well, my dear brother. At least, I would hope so. I have known him my entire life. The one who is oh so special to me is," you paused for dramatic effect, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"Me?" he asked, flying through his open window.

"You, big brother," you confirmed, landing in his bedroom.

"You left... to protect me?" he asked, standing in front of you. You were both standing on solid ground now.

You nodded.

"(Y/ N)," he whispered. "(Y/ N), you didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm the future chief, they were probably just bluffing."

You face palmed. "I never thought of it like that."

"Now, tell me," he demanded, backing you up to a wall. Once your back hit the wall, he used his arms to block your escape routes. "Who is the person bullying you?"

"I can't say."

"(Y/ N)," he warned. He was going to get the answer to his question.

"I- I c- c- can't, H- Hiccup."

"(Y/ N)!" When you stayed silent he hit the wall next to you as he screamed, "(Y/ N)!" making you jump in his other arm.

"Stop. Hiccup, you're scaring me," you cried, sinking to the ground.

"That didn't work," he muttered to himself before following you to the ground. "I'm sorry, (N/N), but I need you to tell me."

"Can't you see, Hiccup? I can't." Tears filled your eyes, but you forbid them to fall. One did. Then another.

Hiccup wiped them away. "Why not? How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?"

"If I tell you, he'll kill me. Maybe even you." Tears began to flow quickly and steadily.

"Shh shh shh. Calm down. Relax," he soothed, pulling you into a hug. "I'm right here, (N/N). I'll protect you. I'm not going anywhere." He began to rock y'all back and forth as you sobbed on his lap, in his shoulder. "Shh, baby sister. I'm right here. You've always protected me, now it's my turn to protect you." He kissed the top of your head. "Now, I'll ask one more time- who is the one bullying you?"

"Storm and his crew."

"His crew?"

"The kids who follow him everywhere."

"Ah."

**********

The following day, he did something you never dared- he stood up to Storm.

"Leave  _my baby sister_ alone! Lay a finger on her! Hurt even a single hair on her head, and I'll pull out your liver and beat you with it!"

You laughed at his threat. That was the same threat you always used when you two were younger and someone was picking on him. Even though you were nearly two years younger, you were stronger.

"Y- y- yes, s- sir!" Storm stuttered before apologizing to you and running off.

"Brother!" you shouted, running up to him and hugging him.

"Thank you, baby sister, for letting me help you."

"No. Thank you, big brother. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. I will protect you from this moment forward. Like a real big brother should."

You looked up at him and giggled. Smiled, even. Smiled a closed eyed smile. When you opened your (E/C) eyes they were shining.

"There's the (Y/ N) I know," Hiccup commented, grinning. "There's her smile," he chuckled, poking both corners of your smile. "Her sparkling (E/C) eyes," he poked the corner of your eyes. "Those rosie red cheeks," he poked your cheeks. "The happy (Y/ N) Haddock.  _My baby sister_."

"I love you, big brother."

"And I love you, little sister."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
